


Die henkellose Tasse

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Break Up
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne haben sich getrennt. Aber vielleicht finden sie ja wieder zueinander ...





	1. Vierundsechzig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/gifts).



> Für theskew. In der Hoffnung, dass du mit der Geschichte ein bisschen was anfangen kannst. :-)

Thiel kaute und verzog kurz das Gesicht. Nach dem zweiten Aufwärmen waren die Ravioli nicht unbedingt leckerer geworden. Egal, rein damit. Ein langer arbeitsreicher Tag lag hinter ihm, zum essen war er zwischendurch kaum gekommen, lediglich ein belegtes Brötchen und drei Tassen Kaffee, von denen einer bereits lauwarm gewesen war, hatten es in seinen Magen geschafft. Er hatte tierischen Hunger, und besser als nichts schmeckten die Ravioli allemal.  
Morgen musste er unbedingt endlich mal wieder einkaufen gehen, auch wenn er so gar keine Lust darauf hatte, aber die hatte er ja nie.

Leise Geräusche im Treppenhaus. Er widerstand dem Drang, aufzustehen, zur Haustür zu laufen und durchs Guckloch zu spähen.  
Boerne. Er wusste auch ohne nachzusehen, dass es Boerne war. Boerne, der nach Hause kam. Um diese Uhrzeit kam Boerne oft nach Hause.

Wären Boerne und er noch zusammen, hätte Boerne vielleicht das mit dem Einkaufen morgen übernommen. Zumindest, wenn er ihn mehrmals lieb darum gebeten und den ein oder anderen langen Kuss als Belohnung in Aussicht gestellt hätte.  
Vielleicht wären sie auch zu zweit einkaufen gegangen, wenn sie noch zusammen wären, und Boerne hätte ab und zu lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt, weil er lauter ungesundes Zeug - zumindest hielt Boerne es dafür - in den Einkaufswagen befördert hätte.  
Er sah es vor sich. Boerne, der einen der Artikel aus dem Wagen herausfischte und ihm mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen einige der angeblich gefährlichen Inhaltsstoffe vorlas.  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, aber nur für eine halbe Sekunde. Wäre. Hätte. Wären. Boerne und er. Zusammen ...

 _„Wir können ja Freunde bleiben.“_ Der Satz kam bei ihm auf der Beliebtheitsskala noch weit hinter _„Ich glaube, wir müssen mal reden.“_  
Na ja, als Freunde würde er sie nun zwar zugegebenermaßen nicht unbedingt bezeichnen, aber wenigstens bekamen sie es meistens hin, einigermaßen vernünftig miteinander zu reden, ohne irgendwann laut zu werden. Darüber war er echt froh, aus beruflichen Gründen hatten sie ja nun einmal nach wie vor öfter mal Kontakt zueinander, ließ sich ja nicht vermeiden, da müsste er sich schon versetzen lassen.  
Miteinander zu reden, ohne dass einer von ihnen irgendwann laut wurde, das hatten sie in ihrer Beziehung leider nicht immer geschafft. Und wenn er ehrlich war, war sehr oft er es gewesen, der irgendwann laut geworden war. 

Vor vierundsechzig Tagen war er auch laut geworden, sehr laut. Vor vierundsechzig Tagen hatten sie sich gestritten, bei ihm im Büro. Den Ärger von der Klemm, weil Boerne sich in einen Fall reingehängt hatte, obwohl er ihn mehrmals darum gebeten hatte, das sein zu lassen, hatte hauptsächlich er abbekommen. Außerdem hatte Boerne sich durch sein doofes Eingemische kurzzeitig in Gefahr gebracht, und da war ihm der Kragen geplatzt. Immer das Gleiche, immer die gleichen Streitthemen, er hatte es satt.  
Er hatte Boerne angebrüllt, immer wieder, auch nachdem der sich mehrmals bei ihm entschuldigt hatte, hatte vor Wut sogar mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch geschlagen.  
Als sich Boerne beim Verlassen des Büros nochmal kurz zu ihm herumgedreht hatte, mit so einem ganz merkwürdigem Blick, da hatte er es gespürt. Er hatte gespürt, dass sie sich diesmal nicht einige Stunden später wieder versöhnen und in den Armen liegen oder leidenschaftlich lieben würden. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es diesmal anders sein würde. Und sein Gefühl sollte recht behalten. Leider.  
Abends hatten sie in Boernes Wohnzimmer gesessen, Boerne hatte ein Glas Wein getrunken, er eine Flasche Bier, und in einem langen Gespräch hatten sie beschlossen, dass eine Trennung besser und vernünftiger wäre, sie waren sich einig gewesen, dass sie eben einfach zu verschieden waren und zu oft stritten.  
Vor vierundsechzig Tagen hatten sie sich getrennt. Nach knapp fünf Monaten Beziehung. _„Wir können ja Freunde bleiben.“_  
Wie betäubt war er nach Hause getaumelt. Nicht nur verdammt traurig war er gewesen, sondern auch verdammt wütend. Wütend auf Boerne. Wütend auf sich selbst. Wütend, weil sie es nicht hinbekommen hatten, das mit ihnen. Manchmal war Liebe halt leider nicht genug.  
Vor vierundsechzig Tagen hatte er sich in den Schlaf geweint, und am nächsten Morgen hatte er gehofft, dass ihn niemand auf seine leicht geröteten Augen ansprechen würde.

Seine Sachen hatte er einen Tag später aus Boernes Wohnung geholt. Viel war es ja nicht gewesen, das er hatte holen müssen. Ein paar Klamotten und die henkellose St. Pauli Tasse.  
Die Tasse war nicht immer henkellos gewesen, erst seitdem sie runter gefallen war. Obwohl sie keinen Henkel mehr besaß, benutzte er sie genauso gerne und oft, wie seine anderen Tassen, die ihren Henkel alle noch hatten. Irgendwie hing er an dieser Tasse, auch wenn sie nicht perfekt war. 

Die Ravioli waren gegessen. Den Topf würde er morgen spülen, jetzt war er zu müde dazu. Das war auch so etwas, das Boerne auf die Palme gebracht hätte, und wären sie noch zusammen, hätte Boerne den Topf heute noch gespült.

Er stieg unter die Dusche und fiel dann ins Bett. Seit sie getrennt waren, schlief er immer auf der rechten Seite seines Bettes, warum, wusste er eigentlich gar nicht. Vielleicht weil dort Boerne geschlafen hatte, wenn er über Nacht bei ihm geblieben war, und er es nicht ertrug, die rechte Bettseite leer zu sehen.


	2. Stille

So, noch ein paar Minuten sitzen und den Kaffee genießen, dann musste er los. Den Kaffee trank er aus der henkellosen Tasse, und anfangs verbrannte er sich zweimal etwas die Finger, weil der Kaffee so heiß war, und da halt kein Henkel mehr zum Halten war. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, die Tasse wegzuwerfen oder zumindest nicht mehr zu benutzen, aber irgendwie mochte er sie halt.  
Er lehnte sich zurück. Herrlich, diese Stille. Boerne plapperte schon morgens wie ein Wasserfall, das war ihm oft gewaltig auf die Nerven gegangen. Er brauchte morgens seine Ruhe, und die hatte er seit ihrer Trennung wieder. Na ja, manchmal war es ihm morgens allerdings zu ruhig ohne Boerne. Viel zu ruhig. Viel zu still. Der plappernde Boerne fehlte ihm manchmal morgens. 

Als er seine Wohnung verließ, vermied er es zur gegenüberliegenden zu schauen. Tat nämlich immer so ein bisschen weh in der Herzgegend, wenn er da rüber guckte.  
Trotzdem konnte er dem Drang nicht jedes Mal widerstehen, guckte manchmal für eine Sekunde hin, und manchmal fragte er sich dann, was Boerne wohl gerade tat, ob der sich gerade für die Arbeit fertig machte, ob er gerade unter der Dusche stand, Boerne duschte gerne lange und ausgiebig, ob er frühstückte, ob er vielleicht gar nicht mehr daheim, sondern bereits auf der Arbeit war.

Neulich hatten sie morgens zufällig gleichzeitig ihre Wohnungen verlassen, hatten sich höflich gegrüßt, und Boerne hatte angeboten, ihn zur Arbeit zu fahren. Das hatte ihn ein bisschen überrascht, und zuerst hatte er auch gezögert, aber dann hatte er das Angebot angenommen. Warum denn nicht? Boerne hatte ihn schließlich schon so oft in seinem Auto mitgenommen, auch vor ihrer Beziehung.  
War dann aber doch ein komisches Gefühl gewesen, zu Boerne ins Auto zu steigen, und nicht mehr die Hand auf dessen rechten Oberschenkel zu legen, nicht mehr zwischendurch Boernes Hand auf seiner zu spüren. Während der Fahrt hatte er schweigend aus dem Fenster geguckt, und als er ausgestiegen war, war da ein riesiger Kloß in seinem Hals gewesen. Als sie noch zusammen gewesen waren, hatte er immer mindestens einen Abschiedskuss, meistens eher zwei oder drei, von Boerne bekommen, bevor er ausgestiegen war.

Er radelte zur Arbeit, und holte sich unterwegs ein belegtes Brötchen beim Bäcker, würde er dann gleich im Büro essen. Und während er zur Arbeit radelte, dachte er an Boerne. Na ja, auch davor hatte er ja an Boerne gedacht. Ganz oft am Tag dachte er an Boerne, an sie beide, an das, was es nicht mehr gab.  
Er hatte Boerne nie ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Sowas auszusprechen, damit hatte er es irgendwie nicht so, und Boerne hatte sich ja auch nie darüber beschwert, hatte nie gesagt, dass er das von ihm hören wollte.  
Boerne hatte ihm einige Male gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Nicht ständig, nicht täglich, aber ab und zu halt mal, mal lächelnd direkt nach dem Aufwachen, mal hatte Boerne es ihm nach dem Sex ins Ohr geflüstert, wenn Atmung und Herzschlag allmählich wieder langsamer wurden, mal nachdem sie gestritten hatten, und die drei Worte hatten sein Herz jedes Mal ein wenig schneller schlagen lassen.  
Vielleicht hätte er Boerne echt auch mal sagen sollen, dass er ihn liebte, zumindest einmal. Das schlechte Gewissen kroch in ihm hoch. Na ja, aber Boerne hatte das ja auch so gewusst, und eigentlich war es ja nun auch eh völlig sinnlos, darüber nachzudenken, was er hätte sagen sollen oder nicht, brachte jetzt ja eh nichts mehr.

 

„Morgen, Nadeshda.“

„Guten Morgen, Chef.“ Nadeshda lächelte freundlich und wandte sich dann wieder dem Computer zu. Zum Glück hatte das mit den mitleidigen Blicken von ihr und den anderen inzwischen größtenteils aufgehört. Wussten natürlich alle, dass Boerne und er sich getrennt hatten, und es wurde bestimmt immer noch so einiges hinter ihrem Rücken getuschelt, interessierte ihn aber nicht.

Er nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz, fuhr den Computer hoch, und aß nebenbei sein Brötchen.  
_Tag Fünfundsechzig,_ dachte er.


	3. Bittersweet Memories

_„Vaddern, ich ... na ja, ich habe wieder jemanden.“ Herzklopfen._

_„Oh, Junge, endlich! Ich freu mich für dich. Ich habe mich ja sowieso immer gefragt, wie du das machst ... Wie heißt sie denn?“_

_„Na ja, es ist keine ... Frau.“ Noch mehr Herzklopfen._

_Drei oder vier Sekunden Stille._

_„Wie heißt er?“_

_Erleichterung. „Karl-Friedrich.“_

_Nochmal drei oder vier Sekunden Stille. Vielleicht auch fünf._

_„Boerne? Du bist mit Professor Boerne zusammen?“_

_„Ja.“_

_Herbert strahlt bis über beide Ohren. „Habt ihr schon ...? Na ja, du weißt, was ich meine.“_

_„Vaddern!“_

_„Ich habe da noch so ein paar spezielle Kondome daheim mit ...“_

_„Boah, Vaddern!“_

Nach drei Wochen hatte er seinem Vater von Boerne und sich erzählt, hatte es nicht länger vor ihm geheim halten wollen, und er hatte sich vorher ziemlich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Herbert reagieren würde, ob er das mit ihnen auf Anhieb akzeptieren würde.   
Er war längst erwachsen und konnte ja tun und lassen, was er wollte, klar, aber es hätte ihn dennoch ganz schön getroffen, wenn sein Vater gegen die Beziehung gewesen wäre. Herbert hatte sich für sie gefreut, von Anfang an, hatte sich gefreut, dass er nicht mehr allein war. 

Mit einem Schmunzeln dachte er an ihr erstes Treffen zu dritt zurück, das bei Boerne daheim stattgefunden hatte.   
Sie hatten Herbert zum Abendessen eingeladen, Boerne hatte unbedingt für sie kochen wollen, und sich stundenlang in die Küche gestellt. Ab und zu hatte er ein Scheppern und ein leises Fluchen von Boernes gehört.   
Boerne hatte es zwar nicht so wirklich zugeben wollen, aber er war tierisch nervös gewesen, und er hatte Boerne zwischendurch in den Arm genommen, übers Haar gestreichelt, und ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr geflüstert.

Als Herbert dann dagewesen war, war die Stimmung in den ersten Minuten noch ein bisschen steif und angespannt gewesen, niemand hatte so richtig gewusst, was er sagen sollte, aber das hatte sich dann schnell geändert. Sie hatten viel geredet, über dies und das, und Boerne und er hatten unter dem Tisch Händchen gehalten, und ab und zu hatte er Boernes Hand etwas fester gedrückt.

Boerne und sein Vater hatten sich gut verstanden, hatten oft miteinander gelacht. Manchmal hatte es Herbert nicht lassen können, und ihnen irgendwelche komischen und peinlichen Tipps für ihr Liebesleben gegeben. Und während er dann regelmäßig am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre, hatte Boerne auch da immer leise lachen müssen, und sich manchmal sogar höflich für den Tipp bedankt.

_„Das ist in der Tat durchaus eine interessante Idee, vielleicht probieren wir das ja mal aus bei Gelegenheit, oder was meinst du, Frank?“_

_„Boerne!“_

Seinem Vater von ihrer Trennung zu erzählen, war viel viel viel schwieriger gewesen, als ihm von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen.

_„Vaddern, ich ... bin jetzt wieder allein.“_

Wieder allein. Er seufzte und aß das letzte kleine Stück seines Brötchens.


	4. Wärme

So, drei wichtige E-Mails waren geschrieben und verschickt, zwei ebenfalls wichtige Telefonate hatte er geführt, und jetzt wartete er auf die Klemm, die gleich mal vorbei kommen wollte, um über den einen doofen Fall mit ihm zu reden.

Zeit, sich kurz zu strecken und aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Zwischen zwei Wolken lugte schwach die Sonne hervor. Es war Sommer, aber recht frisch heute.

Mit Boerne war ihm selten kalt gewesen.

Boerne und er hatten mal einen Spaziergang im Wald gemacht, als sie beide frei gehabt hatten, Anfang des Frühlings und an einem ziemlich kalten Tag. Hand in Hand waren sie die Wege entlang gelaufen, hatten über dies und das gesprochen, ab und zu war ihnen mal jemand entgegen gekommen, aber nicht allzu oft, es war mitten in der Woche gewesen.

Irgendwann hatte Boerne dann vorgeschlagen, eine Runde Fangen zu spielen.

„Fangen?“, hatte er überrascht gefragt. Das war doch was für Kinder, und eigentlich reichte es ihm, wenn er hin und wieder irgendwelchen Verbrechern nachrennen musste.

„Nun ja, ich dachte, dass uns dadurch vielleicht etwas wärmer wird.“ Boerne hatte ein bisschen verschmitzt gegrinst, und seine Augen hatten geleuchtet. „Na ja, und ich habe das früher manchmal sehr gerne gespielt, und ...“ Boerne hatte den Satz nicht beendet.

„Okay, na gut.“ Na ja, warum nicht? Durch das Rennen würde ihnen wohl wirklich etwas wärmer werden. „Und wer fängt wen?“

„Ich fange dich, Frank, okay?“ 

„Falsch!“ Seine Mundwinkel hatten sich nach oben gezogen.

„Falsch?“

„Du _versuchst_ mich zu fangen, schaffst du aber nicht!“

„Ach ja?“ Boernes linke Braue hatte sich gehoben. „Ich schaffe das nicht, denkst du?“ 

„Nö!“ Lachend war er los gerannt, und Boerne war lachend hinter ihm her gerannt. Sie waren durch den Wald gerannt.

„Gleich habe ich dich, Frank!“ hatte Boerne gerufen.

„Na, das werden wir ja sehen!“ Und er war noch schneller als vorher gerannt. Aber dann war das blöde Seitenstechen immer stärker geworden, er war immer mehr aus der Puste gekommen, und immer langsamer geworden, und dann hatte Boernes Hand nach seinem Arm gegriffen, und Boerne hatte ihn in seine Arme gezogen und festgehalten.

„Ich hab dich“, hatte Boerne lächelnd gegen seinen Mund geflüstert, und ihm einen langen Kuss gegeben.  
Ihm war immer wärmer geworden. Mit Boerne war ihm selten kalt gewesen. Boerne hatte ihn gewärmt.

 

„Hallo, Thielchen.“

„Moinsen, Frau Staatsanwalt.“ Erstmal genug wehmütig an Boerne, ans Fangen spielen und ans Wärmen gedacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese kleine Erinnerung musste hier unbedingt mit rein. Irgendwie finde ich die Vorstellung, dass die beiden zusammen Fangen spielen, sehr schön.


	5. Frieren

So, nur noch den Computer runter fahren. Feierabend. War ein eher ruhiger Arbeitstag gewesen, einerseits ja gut, stressig waren seine Arbeitstage schließlich oft genug, aber andererseits auch schlecht, denn so hatte er zwischendurch zu viel Zeit gehabt, um nachzudenken, und viel zu viel an Boerne gedacht.

„Tschüß, Nadeshda, bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen, Chef.“

Puh, war echt arg frisch draußen. Nicht, dass ihm Hitze jetzt lieber gewesen wäre, die konnte er nicht ausstehen, aber er fror sogar ein bisschen, und er wollte nicht im Sommer frieren. Irgendwie kam ihm das falsch vor, im Sommer zu frieren. 

Och nö, er musste ja noch einkaufen, das hatte er irgendwie völlig verdrängt. Na ja, er würde das halt so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Zwanzig Minuten später war er dann auch schon fast fertig, aber drei neue Dosen Ravioli mussten noch mit in den Wagen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten für eine halbe Sekunde nach oben, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass es ja gar keinen Grund zum Grinsen gab, dass er nicht gleich in Boernes entsetztes Gesicht gucken würde.  
Und dann war ihm anstatt nach Grinsen schon wieder ein bisschen nach Heulen zumute, weil er sich nach zwei Monaten noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt hatte, wieder allein einkaufen zu gehen. Aber einkaufen ohne Boerne machte einfach keinen Spaß. Ne, so absolut gar keinen Spaß machte das.

Na ja, wenigstens waren kaum noch Kunden im Supermarkt, und er musste sich nicht an einer langen Schlange anstellen, meistens erwischte er ja die Kasse, an der es am langsamsten voranging, sondern konnte seinen ganzen Kram direkt lustlos aufs Band befördern.

 

Tag Fünfundsechzig neigte sich so langsam dem Ende zu, und viel würde er heute nicht mehr tun. Etwas essen - wahrscheinlich eine der eingekauften Pizzas, ein Bier trinken, ein wenig durchs Fernsehprogramm zappen, an Boerne denken und ihn ganz ganz ganz schrecklich vermissen, ach ja, und er musste ja auch noch den Topf von gestern Abend spülen. Mehr hatte er nicht mehr vor.

Sein Briefkasten war leer, er lief die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hoch, schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss und wollte ihn gerade umdrehen, als Boernes Haustür aufging. 

„Hallo, Frank.“

Er schnellte zu Boerne herum, schaute in das lächelnde Gesicht, und er war erstaunt darüber, dass Freude und Schmerz so verdammt dicht beieinander liegen konnten. Tat weh, Boerne zu sehen, irgendwie freute er sich aber auch ein ganz klein wenig. „Abend, Boerne.“


	6. Smalltalk

„Wie war dein Tag?“

 _Wie war dein Tag?_ Als sie zusammen gewesen waren, hatte Boerne ihm diese Frage oft gestellt, und wenn sein Tag mal weniger schön oder ganz besonders anstrengend gewesen war, hatte Boerne ihn in den Arm genommen und eine Weile gehalten.  
Wenigstens kein _„Wie geht es dir?“_ Er konnte es nicht sonderlich leiden, wenn man ihm diese Frage stellte, und es ihm nicht gut ging, manchmal antwortete er aber dann dennoch mit „Gut“, weil das eben viel einfacher war, als zu erklären, warum es ihm nicht gut ging, und weil er auch manchmal gar keine Lust hatte, darüber zu reden, weshalb es ihm nicht gut ging. Boerne hatte er da allerdings nie etwas vormachen können, der hatte gemerkt, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging, auch ohne zu fragen.

„Jo, ganz okay. Und deiner?“ Es war ein komisches Gefühl, Boerne zu duzen, obwohl der nicht mehr zu ihm gehörte. Na ja, irgendwann würde er sich daran gewöhnen. Irgendwann.

„Auch ganz in Ordnung. Du weißt ja, ist immer viel zu tun.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Er nickte. 

So, und nun? Er mochte das nicht besonders, wenn er irgendjemanden traf, den er kannte, und nach wenigen Standardsätzen wusste keiner mehr so richtig, was er noch sagen könnte, und plötzlich ging es dann um das Wetter oder irgendwas anderes uninteressantes. Oder es entstand erstmal eine unangenehme Stille. So wie jetzt.

„Ich wollte gerade meine Wäsche waschen gehen“, unterbrach Boerne die Stille.

„Ah“, erwiderte er knapp. Klar wollte Boerne seine Wäsche waschen gehen, das hätte der nicht extra erwähnen brauchen, er war ja nicht blind und sah den gefüllten Wäschekorb, den Boerne hielt.  
„Na ja, ich muss dann mal rein, ich habe ein paar Sachen fürs Kühlfach eingekauft“, leitete er das Ende ihres kurzen Gesprächs ein. Nicht, dass sie sonst gleich doch noch anfangen würden, sich über das Wetter zu unterhalten.

„Okay, dann ... schönen Abend noch, Frank.“ Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig nach oben.

„Danke, dir auch.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz mit, aber eigentlich war ihm so gar nicht nach Lächeln zumute, mittlerweile hatte der Schmerz eindeutig die Oberhand gewonnen, und die winzige Freude komplett verdrängt.

„Danke.“ Boerne verschwand in den Waschkeller, und er drehte endlich den Schlüssel herum.

Er ging in die Küche, fing an, seine Einkäufe zu verstauen, und plötzlich verschwammen Pizza und Co ein bisschen vor seinen Augen.


	7. Schmerz

„Kacke!“ Das kam eben davon, wenn man im Bad völlig die Zeit aus den Augen verlor und länger als nötig unter der Dusche blieb, weil man zu viel an seinen Ex-Freund dachte. Die Pizza hätte vor spätestens fünf Minuten aus dem Backofen gemusst. Na ja, essen können würde er sie schon noch, aber der Rand war halt etwas schwarz geworden.

Die kurze Begegnung mit Boerne im Treppenhaus hatte ihn irgendwie ganz schön aus der Bahn geworfen, aber warum eigentlich?  
Wahrscheinlich weil er halt immer noch verdammt traurig und wütend darüber war, dass sie es nicht hinbekommen hatten, und ihm das in solchen Situationen ganz besonders bewusst wurde.  
Boerne, der seine Wäsche waschen ging, ohne ihn zu fragen, ob er irgendwas von ihm mitwaschen soll, und er mit seinen Einkäufen in der Hand, die er allein und nur für sich selbst besorgt hatte, das tat weh und fühlte sich irgendwie einfach so verdammt falsch an.  
Irgendwann würden ihm solche Situationen nichts mehr ausmachen, irgendwann würden sich solche Situationen völlig normal anfühlen und ihm nicht mehr Tränen in die Augen treiben. Irgendwann.

Lustlos schnitt er sich ein Stück Pizza ab und biss hinein. Na ja, ein bisschen trocken, sonst ging es, er hatte zumindest schon so einige Dinge gegessen, die deutlich schlechter geschmeckt hatten.  
Für eine halbe Sekunde huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Boerne hatte ihnen oft so leckere Sachen gezaubert, vor allem für Boernes Quiche Lorraine oder Boernes selbstgemachte Nudeln hätte er glatt fast zum Mörder werden können. Na ja, aber Tiefkühlpizza war ja auch ganz okay.

Als er sich gedankenverloren das nächste Stück abschnitt, schaffte er es irgendwie, mit dem Messer seinen linken Zeigefinger zu erwischen.  
„Aua, Scheiße!“ Er hatte den Finger mit dem Messer eigentlich nur leicht gestreift, tat trotzdem beschissen weh.  
Sich beim Pizza schneiden zu verletzen, das musste man ja auch erst einmal schaffen. Aber manchmal konnte das eben vorkommen, dass man nicht vorsichtig genug war, und dann tat man sich weh.  
Schnell legte er seine Lippen auf die kleine blutende Wunde, er musste mal gleich gucken, ob er irgendwo noch ein Pflaster herumfliegen hatte. Boerne hatte mit Sicherheit welche daheim, aber er wollte ihn nur ungern danach fragen.  
Wie lang das wohl noch weh tun würde? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis die Wunde geheilt war? Wann würde es nicht mehr schmerzen, Boerne zu sehen?

Es klingelte. Och nö, wer wollte denn heute noch was von ihm? Er schlurfte zur Tür und öffnete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer das wohl ist an der Tür? ;-)
> 
> Ich habe ein winziges Prequel zu dieser Geschichte geschrieben: [Wärme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11914668)
> 
> Und falls ihr sie noch nicht gelesen habt, möchte ich euch gerne diese schöne Geschichte von cricri empfehlen, in der Thiel und Boerne ebenfalls getrennt sind: [Weg und Ziel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11911299/chapters/26914176)


	8. Verarztung

„Boerne. Was ... gibt’s?“ Mit Boerne hatte er jetzt tatsächlich so gar nicht gerechnet, obwohl der früher ja echt verdammt oft bei ihm geklingelt hatte, aber in letzter Zeit halt nicht mehr.

„Das hier hast du anscheinend vorhin verloren.“ Boerne hielt ihm die Kaugummis entgegen, die er gekauft hatte.

„Ups, danke.“ Das kam davon, wenn er die Taschen so voll stopfte, aber ihm war es am liebsten, wenn er so wenige Taschen wie möglich zu tragen hatte. „Ja, dann, schönen Abend noch und ...“

„Du blutest ja, Frank!“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn und deutete auf den verwundeten Finger.

„Ach, das sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Ist mir beim Pizza schneiden passiert.“

„Beim Pizza schneiden?“ Boerne klang erstaunt und auch ein bisschen amüsiert.

„Ja.“

„Na, da siehst du es!“

„Was sehe ich?“

„Ich habe dir ja oft genug gesagt, dass zu viel ungesundes Essen irgendwann deine Gesundheit gefährden könnte.“ Boerne grinste frech.

Wie sehr er dieses freche Boerne-Grinsen doch liebte. „Ja, das hast du mir ziemlich oft gesagt“, stimmte er zu, und zwang sich dazu, ebenfalls kurz die Mundwinkel zu heben.

Boerne räusperte sich. „Soll ich schnell ein Pflaster aus meiner Wohnung holen?“

„Ne, lass mal.“

„Hast du denn welche daheim?“

„Ja klar.“

Boerne hob die linke Braue. „Sicher?“

„Ja, ich ... glaube schon.“

Boerne lachte kurz auf. „Ich hole eins von meinen.“

„Ne, Boerne, brauchst du echt nicht, ich ...“

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

„Okay.“ Er seufzte innerlich.

 

Zwei Minuten später saßen sie bei ihm in der Küche, und Boerne klebte ihm das Pflaster auf, obwohl er das eigentlich selbst hatte erledigen wollen. Aber Boerne war der Meinung, dass es doch einfacher war, wenn er das schnell machte.

Er musste schlucken. In seiner Kehle hatte sich so ein kleiner doofer Kloß gebildet. Das war gerade das erste Mal, dass sie zusammen in seiner Wohnung saßen, seit sie nicht mehr ... „Aua.“ Boerne hatte ganz kurz die Wunde berührt.

„Oh nein, hat das sehr weh getan?“

„Na ja, geht so.“ Es hatte verdammt weh getan, und es tat immer noch verdammt weh.

„Es tut mir leid, Frank“, flüsterte Boerne, und legte die Hand auf seine. Auf die Hand mit dem verwundeten Finger.

Und er zog seine Hand nicht weg.


	9. Berührungen

Boerne strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken, ganz leicht. 

Das hatte Boerne _früher_ (das klang ja so, als wäre es schon ewig her, aber manchmal kam es ihm auch so vor, als wäre es das) öfter mal gemacht. Oft, um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, wenn er wegen irgendwas aufgebracht gewesen war, oft aber auch einfach so. Und er hatte das geliebt. Hatte? Nein, er ...

„Tut es noch weh?“

„Nein, im Moment nicht.“ Gerade war die Freude darüber, dass Boerne bei ihm war, größer, aber der Schmerz würde sicher schon sehr bald zurückkehren, und die Freude wieder verdrängen. Spätestens wenn Boerne gehen würde.

„Zum Glück.“ Boerne nahm seine Hand fort.

„Ja.“

Boernes Mundwinkel schossen nach oben, und ganz kurz lachte er leise.

„Was ... ist denn so lustig?“, wollte er irritiert wissen.

„Du hast da was, Frank. An deinem rechten Mundwinkel.“ Boerne grinste breit und hob die linke Augenbraue. „Sieht verdächtig nach Tomatensauce aus.“

„Ups.“ Mann, das war ja peinlich. Schnell wischte er sich über den Mund. „Weg?“

„Nein.“ Boerne streckte den Arm aus, und berührte ihn kurz am rechten Mundwinkel, strich darüber.

Und er schloss für ein oder zwei Sekunden seine Augen.

„So, jetzt ist es weg.“

„Danke.“

„Gut, Frank, ich gehe dann mal. Nun bist du ja verarztet.“ Und Boerne erhob sich.

„Willst du vielleicht noch einen Kaffee, bevor du gehst?“ Er wusste nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, das zu fragen, aber er tat es trotzdem.

Boerne nahm wieder Platz. „Gerne, aber nur, wenn dir das jetzt nicht zu viele Umstände macht.“

„Ne, Quatsch.“ Er spülte schnell die henkellose Tasse aus, aus der er auch am Morgen Kaffee getrunken hatte, und die er neben den immer noch ungespülten Topf gestellt hatte.

Und während er Kaffee kochte, dachte er daran, dass sein Kaffee Boerne oft ein bisschen zu stark gewesen war, und Boernes Kaffee ihm oft ein bisschen zu schwach. 

 

„So, hier.“ Er stellte die beiden dampfenden Tassen auf dem Tisch, die henkellose Tasse und die heile Tasse standen nebeneinander.

„Danke, Frank.“

Als Boerne und er sich anlächelten und gleichzeitig nach ihrer Tasse griffen, gab er sich für einen winzigen Moment der Illusion hin, dass Boerne nicht gleich wieder gehen würde, und dass er nicht gleich wieder allein hier sitzen würde.


	10. Warum die Tasse keinen Henkel mehr hat

Wie lange die henkellose Tasse schon keinen Henkel mehr besaß, konnte Thiel nicht so genau sagen, war ja auch nicht so wichtig.  
Am Tag als die Tasse ihren Henkel verloren hatte, hatte er am Küchentisch gesessen, in der Zeitung geblättert, die ihm sein Vater am Abend zuvor vorbei gebracht hatte, und Kaffee getrunken. Ohne hinzuschauen, hatte er nach der Tasse greifen wollen, und sie dabei versehentlich vom Tisch gestoßen.  
Ungefähr eine Sekunde hatte ausgereicht, um aus der heilen Tasse eine henkellose Tasse zu machen. Wäre er eine Sekunde schneller gewesen, hätte er die Tasse nämlich noch gefangen, und sie wäre heil geblieben. Na ja, hätte er davor geguckt, wo er hin griff, wäre sie gar nicht erst gefallen.  
So aber war sie auf die Küchenfliesen geknallt, der letzte Rest Kaffee hatte sich auf den Boden verteilt, und der Henkel war abgebrochen.  
Nachdem er erst einmal kurz geflucht hatte, hatte er erstaunt festgestellt, dass die Tasse zwar ihren Henkel verloren hatte, aber ansonsten unversehrt geblieben war.  
Der Henkel war nicht nur abgebrochen, sondern auch in zwei Teile zerbrochen. Er hatte die beiden Teile noch, er hatte sie aufgehoben, weil er vorgehabt hatte, einen gescheiten Kleber zu kaufen und die Tasse zu reparieren. Aber dann hatte er so viel anderes um die Ohren gehabt, dass er immer wieder vergessen hatte, einen Kleber zu besorgen, und irgendwann hatte er sich so sehr an den Anblick der henkellosen Tasse gewöhnt, dass er sie nicht mehr hatte reparieren wollen. Wozu denn reparieren? Eigentlich war sie doch gut so, wie sie war, auch wenn sie nicht mehr perfekt war, aber perfekte Tassen hatte er ja genug.  
Irgendwie hing er an seiner henkellosen unperfekten Tasse, und mittlerweile erinnerte er sich nicht einmal mehr daran, wo er den zerbrochenen Henkel hin geräumt hatte.

 

„Der Kaffee schmeckt sehr gut, Frank.“ Boerne stellte die heile Tasse ab.

„Ist er dir denn nicht wieder etwas zu stark?“ Kaum war die Frage gestellt, hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Lippe gebissen. 

„Nein.“ Boerne schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Er ist genau richtig.“


	11. Zeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, der 9.9. ist ein trauriges Datum für mich, vielleicht merkt man das dem neuen kleinen Kapitel, das ich gerade eben geschrieben habe, ein bisschen an. 
> 
> Die Geschichte bedeutet mir unglaublich viel, ich fühle beim Schreiben die ganze Zeit mit, und ich finde es sehr sehr schön, dass so viele mitlesen und die Geschichte mögen. ♥ Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle gerne für euer Interesse, für die lieben Rückmeldungen und die vielen Kudos bedanken. ♥

Als sie beide ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken hatten, und Thiel die henkellose Tasse neben die heile Tasse stellte, überlegte er, wie lange sie wohl schon ungefähr hier zusammen saßen. Zehn Minuten vielleicht? Oder fünfzehn?

Mit Boerne hatte er oft die Zeit vergessen. Nach dem Aufwachen hatten sie fast immer noch kurz ausgiebig miteinander geschmust, bevor sie aufgestanden waren. Er hatte das geliebt, sich an den vom Schlaf noch warmen Körper des anderen zu kuscheln, und seine Nase in Boernes Haare zu graben.  
Manchmal war das Schmusen durchaus etwas länger ausgefallen, einmal hatte er nichtsahnend auf die Uhr geguckt, und als er gesehen hatte, wie spät es schon war, hatte er „Scheiße, viel zu spät!“ gerufen, war schnell aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte nach seinen Klamotten gegriffen.  
Boerne hatte angefangen schallend zu lachen, er hatte Boerne angesehen, nicht anders gekonnt und schallend mitgelacht. Dann kam er eben mal etwas später zur Arbeit, na und?

Zeit. Wie viele Sekunden entschieden angeblich darüber, ob man eine Person, die man zum ersten Mal sah, mochte oder nicht? Fünf oder zehn? Na ja, wie viele auch immer, irgendetwas hatte Boerne jedenfalls vom ersten Moment an in ihm ausgelöst.  
Und es hatte eigentlich gar nicht so lange gedauert, sich in Boerne zu verlieben, aber Jahre hatte es gedauert, bis er sich das endlich richtig eingestanden hatte, und seine Gefühle nicht länger versucht hatte, zu verdrängen.

Zeit. Schade, dass die Zeit in schönen Momenten oft viel zu schnell verging, und in weniger schönen Momenten oft viel zu langsam. Er hatte mal darauf gewartet, dass eine Toilette frei wurde, und das hatte sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit angefühlt, dabei hatte er höchstens zwei Minuten gewartet.

Zeit. Fünfundsechzig Tage hatten nicht annähernd ausgereicht, um über ihre gescheiterte Beziehung hinwegzukommen. Wie viele Tage dafür wohl nötig sein würden?

 _Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden._ Gehört hatte er diesen Spruch schon öfter mal, aber war das denn wirklich so? Heilte die Zeit alle Wunden? Nein. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Alle Wunden heilte sie nicht. Manchmal blieben für immer Narben, mal kleine, mal größere. Manche waren fast unsichtbar, kaum zu sehen, andere waren auffälliger.

Er betrachtete die henkellose und die heile Tasse, die dicht nebeneinander standen, und plötzlich musste er schnell ein paar Mal zwinkern.

Boerne räusperte sich leise. „Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Ich gehe dann mal heim, okay?“


	12. Gewitter

„Okay.“ Nein, gar nichts war okay. Gar nichts. Der doofe Schmerz wurde gerade immer stärker, und er hatte die böse Befürchtung, dass er, sobald er wieder allein war, erst einmal eine Runde hemmungslos heulen musste.

Boerne stand auf und kniff ein wenig die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Oh, ein Gewitter zieht auf. Eben hat es geblitzt.“

Er erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte Boernes Blick aus dem Küchenfenster. Ui, der Himmel war ganz schön dunkel, fast schwarz. Zum Glück war das mit dem Einkaufen bereits erledigt, und er hoffte, dass heute keine neue Leiche mehr auftauchen würde, oder dass er aus irgendeinem anderen Grund nochmal vor die Tür musste.

„Wie lange steht der hier eigentlich schon?“ Boerne deutete lächelnd auf den schmutzigen Topf.

„Seit gestern Abend.“

„Typisch.“ Boerne lachte leise. „Du solltest ihn bald spülen, Frank.“

„Jo, mache ich.“ 

„Und beim nächsten Mal solltest du den Topf lieber gleich einweichen.“

„Ja ja, ich weiß.“ 

„Und nach dem Einweichen solltest ihn dann auch gleich spülen und nicht einen Tag damit warten.“

„Ja ja.“ Langsam wurde er wütend, irgendwie nervten ihn Boernes Tipps gewaltig. War ja nun bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass Boerne ihm ungefragt welche gab, aber jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, wollte er die einfach nicht mehr hören, wie er feststellte.

„Was hast du dir denn darin zubereitet?“

„Ravioli.“

„Du solltest echt weniger von diesem ungesunden Fertigzeug essen.“

„Mann, das geht dich nichts mehr an!“, entfuhr es ihm viel barscher als gewollt.

Nicht nur der Himmel war dunkel geworden, auch Boernes Blick verfinsterte sich.

Ein lauter Donnerschlag erklang, und ließ ihn vor Schreck zusammenzucken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich weiß ... :,-((


	13. Unwetter

„Tut mir leid, Frank. Du hast recht.“ Boerne nickte. „Es geht mich nichts mehr an. Du hättest mich allerdings auch im normalen Ton daran erinnern können, aber ...“ Er räusperte sich und beendete den Satz nicht. „Ich gehe dann mal.“

„Aber was?“ Was hatte Boerne sich da gerade verkniffen, zu sagen?

„Nichts, Frank.“

„Nun sag schon, Boerne!“

„Nun ja, ich bin das ja gewöhnt.“

„Gewöhnt?“ Was meinte der damit?

„Ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass du ziemlich schnell ... laut wirst. Na ja, wie auch immer, ich gehe jetzt heim.“

„Na ja, ich bin ja aber wohl nie grundlos laut geworden.“

„Findest du, Frank?“

„Ja! Immer und immer wieder hast du dich in meine Arbeit eingemischt, ist doch logisch, dass mir da irgendwann mal der Kragen platzt, vor allem wenn du dich auch noch leichtsinnigerweise in Gefahr bringst!“ Niemals hätte er es ertragen, wenn Boerne irgendwas zugestoßen wäre.

„Ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, Frank. Wenn du mich aber nicht so angeschrien hättest, am Tag als wir uns ... getrennt haben, wenn wir vernünftig miteinander geredet hätten, dann ...“

„Nun gibst du also mir die Hauptschuld, dass das mit uns nicht geklappt hat?“, unterbrach er Boerne. Er kochte vor Zorn. „Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!“

Jetzt tobte es draußen so richtig, beinahe unentwegt donnerte und blitzte es, und der Regen plätscherte lautstark gegen sein Küchenfenster.

„Nein, Frank, ich wollte doch lediglich ...“

„Weißt du was, Boerne? Ich bin froh, dass der ganze Scheiß vorbei ist!“ Als sich Boernes Augen weiteten, wurde ihm klar, wie sich das gerade angehört hatte. Oh Gott, so hatte er das doch nicht gemeint. „Ich ... ich meinte damit nicht unsere Beziehung, sondern ... den ganzen Ärger und ...“

„Lass lieber gut sein, Frank. Das führt gerade sowieso zu nichts mehr.“

„Weil man mit mir eh nicht vernünftig reden kann, schon klar!“

„Das kann man im Moment tatsächlich nicht!“ Jetzt wurde auch Boerne laut.

„Dann ... dann geh' doch einfach!“

„Ich gehe jetzt auch!“ Boerne wandte ihm den Rücken zu und rauschte davon.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

Scheiße! So eine verdammte Scheiße! Ihm war fast schwindelig vor Wut, und er fühlte den Drang, irgendwas kaputt zu schlagen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die henkellose Tasse, und er griff danach. Er hatte genug Tassen, die ganz waren, das doofe Ding würde jetzt dran glauben müssen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wird Thiel die henkellose Tasse tatsächlich zerstören? :,,-(


	14. Scherben

**_Ungefähr vier Wochen später_**

  


Thiel fuhr lustlos den Computer hoch und griff nebenbei nach seiner Tasse. Der zweite Kaffee heute, und der tat ihm gut, er hatte wieder mal viel zu wenig geschlafen, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Die Stille um ihn herum tat ihm ebenfalls ganz gut, auch wenn er es Nadeshda wirklich nicht gönnte, dass sie seit drei Tagen mit einer Grippe flach lag.

_„Chef, zwischen Boerne und Ihnen herrscht dicke Luft, nicht wahr?“_

_„Junge, ihr wart doch so verliebt.“_

_„Ach Thielchen.“_

Natürlich hatten die anderen gemerkt, wie angespannt das Verhältnis zwischen Boerne und ihm im Moment war, und natürlich gaben sie gelegentlich ihren Senf dazu ab, obwohl er sehr gut darauf verzichten könnte. Konnten die sich nicht einfach um ihren eigenen Mist kümmern?

Seit sie gestritten und Boerne seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, beschränkte sich ihr Kontakt wirklich nur noch auf das Allernötigste. Er ging Boerne, so gut es ging, aus dem Weg. Bevor er morgens seine Wohnung verließ, schaute er sogar manchmal durchs Guckloch, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Luft rein war. Albern war das. Und unglaublich traurig in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Boerne und er vor wenigen Monaten noch zusammen gewesen waren.

Boerne und er zusammen, das kam ihm so weit weg vor. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit war es her, dass er Boernes Lippen auf seinen gespürt hatte, dass sie schmusend im Bett gelegen hatten, dass sie durch den Wald spaziert und Fangen gespielt hatten, dass er Boerne im Schlaf beobachtet hatte, dass er seine Nase in Boernes Haar gegraben hatte, dass sie zusammen am Aasee gesessen und die Schwäne beobachtet hatten, dass er gehofft und gedacht hatte, sie würden immer zusammen bleiben, dass er glücklich gewesen war.  
_Sechsundneunzig._ Scheiße! Er zählte die verdammten Tage immer noch.

_„Junge?“_

_„Was denn, Vaddern?“ Er ist genervt, weil er genau weiß, von welchem Thema Herbert nun wieder anfangen wird._

_„Schade, dass ihr jetzt so zerstritten seid. Meinst du nicht, dass du nochmal in Ruhe mit Boerne reden solltest?“_

_„Nö, wozu denn?“_

Wozu? Würde doch eh zu nichts führen und nur wieder im Streit enden. Na ja, und vielleicht war er ja auch ein bisschen zu stolz dazu, um das Gespräch mit Boerne zu suchen.

  


So, noch ein kräftiger Schluck Kaffee, gleich würde er mal ein paar wichtige E-Mails schreiben.

Den ersten Kaffee heute hatte er aus der henkellosen Tasse getrunken. Es gab sie noch, er hatte sie doch nicht kaputt geschlagen, weil sie nun wirklich nichts dafür gekonnt hatte, dass er so wütend gewesen war. Außerdem hätte er dann ja auch die ganzen Scherben aufsammeln müssen, und darauf hatte er echt keinen Bock gehabt.

Er fing an, die erste E-Mail zu tippen, und betrachtete seinen linken Zeigefinger. Wenigstens diese Wunde war geheilt.

 

Sein Handy klingelte. Na toll, Boerne.

„Ja, was gibt’s?“

„Kannst du gleich mal in mein Institut kommen?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nein, er hat es nicht getan. ♥


	15. Kälte

Wenig begeistert schwang er sich auf sein Rad und machte sich auf den Weg zu Boernes Leichenbunker, um ein paar Berichte abzuholen, einen davon brauchte er dringend für seinen neuesten Fall. Leider muckten Boernes Computer und Faxgerät etwas herum, so dass die Berichte ihm nicht einfach rüber gefaxt oder per Mail geschickt werden konnten. Und Nadeshda war ja blöderweise krank, sonst hätte er wohl sie gebeten, zu Boerne zu fahren, tat er manchmal in letzter Zeit. Na ja, er würde sich nur schnell die Berichte geben lassen und gleich wieder verschwinden.

Ein kalter Wind blies ihm um die Ohren. Die Leute trugen Jacken und Mäntel, manche einen Schal. Bald war Herbstanfang, und eigentlich mochte er den Herbst ja ganz gerne, ihm gefielen die bunten Blätter und so. Aber irgendwie freute er sich dieses Jahr nicht auf den Herbst, wahrscheinlich, weil er ihn so schrecklich gerne mit Boerne verbracht hätte, und nun doch wieder allein sein würde.

 

„Hallo, Herr Thiel.“

„Moin, Frau Haller.“ Die gute Frau Haller war so ziemlich die Einzige, die ihn nie mit irgendwelchen Kommentaren bezüglich Boerne auf den Sack ging, wofür er ihr echt dankbar war. Klar, gewisse Blicke warf sie ihm schon hin und wieder mal ganz kurz zu. Worüber sie sich so mit Boerne unterhielt, wusste er nicht.

„Der Herr Professor ist in seinem Büro.“

„Alles klar, danke.“ So, schnell da rein, die Berichte geben lassen, und wieder verschwinden.

 

„Hallo, Frank.“ Boerne saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn an, der linke Mundwinkel zog sich ein klein wenig nach oben.

„Hallo.“ Verdammt, das tat gerade schon wieder ein bisschen weh. Na ja, Augen zu und durch, ging ja nicht anders.

Boerne stand auf, reichte ihm die Berichte, und erklärte ihm noch das ein oder andere.

Und er versuchte zuzuhören und sich auf Boernes Worte zu konzentrieren, und nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum Boerne so müde aussah. „Alles klar, danke.“ Er rang sich ein winziges Lächeln ab. „Also, ich gehe dann mal wieder. Habe viel zu tun.“

Boerne nickte. „Tschüss, Frank.“ 

„Tschüss.“ Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

Huch, Frau Haller stand vor der Tür. Und schloss sie ab.

Ungläubig riss er die Augen auf. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Alberich, was fällt Ihnen ein? Schließen Sie sofort die Tür wieder auf!“

Frau Haller grinste breit. „In einer halben Stunde komme ich wieder. Vielleicht möchten Sie sich bis dahin ja mal etwas unterhalten.“


	16. Zu zweit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich stelle mal sicherheitshalber ein paar Taschentücher zur Verfügung ... ;-)

„Sie schließen jetzt sofort die Tür wieder auf, Alberich!“

„Frau Haller, das ist wirklich nicht lustig! Schließen Sie die Tür auf!“

Frau Haller grinste nur noch breiter, dann ... drehte sie sich um und ging!

Boerne rannte zur Tür. „Die Kündigung ist Ihnen sicher!“

Beeindruckte sie ganz offensichtlich nicht im Geringsten.

„Verdammt, das gibt’s doch nicht!“ Na toll! Die nächste halbe Stunde musste er nun also zusammen mit Boerne in dessen Büro verbringen. Was hatte sich Frau Haller bei ihrer Aktion bloß gedacht? Dachte sie etwa ernsthaft, sie müsste die beiden hier einfach nur kurz einsperren, und alles würde wieder gut werden, oder was?  
In Filmen mochte so etwas vielleicht funktionieren. Ja, würden sie sich in irgendeinem schlechten Klischeefilm befinden, würden sie sich jetzt wahrscheinlich tatsächlich erst aussprechen, und sich dann leidenschaftlich auf Boernes Schreibtisch lieben.  
Aber das hier war kein Film, das war die bittere Realität. Sex in Boernes Büro gehörte der Vergangenheit an. So wie ihre Beziehung.

Er wandte Boerne den Rücken zu, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte irgendeinen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. So würde er jetzt stehenbleiben, bis die verdammte halbe Stunde vorbei war. Jawohl! 

Minute um Minute verging, ohne dass einer von ihnen etwas sagte.

„Frank?“, ertönte dann irgendwann leise Boernes Stimme.

„Hm?“

„Sollten wir nicht vielleicht wirklich nochmal miteinander reden, und ...“

„Nein!“ Nein, wozu denn? Würde doch bloß wieder im Streit enden, so wie vor einigen Wochen in seiner Küche. War doch eh alles schon kaputt genug, lag doch eh schon alles in Scherben! Er blieb stur genauso stehen wie zuvor, und er merkte dass seine Augen feucht wurden. Verdammt, auch das noch! Mit aller Kraft zwinkerte er die aufkommenden Tränen fort.

Wieder vergingen einige Minuten, in denen beide schwiegen. Bald musste die halbe Stunde endlich rum sein. Frau Haller würde er gleich erst einmal ordentlich verbal zusammenstauchen, so viel stand fest.

„Weißt du, dass ich es richtig blöd finde, dass wir offensichtlich nicht einmal mehr vernünftig miteinander reden können, Frank?“

Plötzlich platzte er wie ein Luftballon. Er schnellte zu Boerne herum, und dann brach es einfach aus ihm heraus. „Ach ja, blöd findest du das? Blöd? Scheiße! Ich finde es scheiße! Ich finde es so verdammt scheiße, dass wir das nicht gepackt haben mit uns!“ Die Tränen, die er bis eben so mühsam zurückgehalten hatte, schossen ihm nun aus den Augen.  
„Ich finde es scheiße, dass wir nicht mehr ... dass wir nicht ...“ Verzweifelt presste er sein Gesicht gegen Boernes Brust. „Ich liebe dich so sehr!“ Scheiße! Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!

„Ich liebe dich auch, Frank.“

 _Oh._ Ganz langsam hob er den Kopf. „Du liebst mich noch?“

„Natürlich!“ Boerne schloss vorsichtig seine Arme um ihn. „Hast du etwa daran gezweifelt?“

„Ich ... ich war mir nicht sicher.“

„Ich liebe dich“, versicherte Boerne noch einmal, und in seinem Blick lag so viel Gefühl und Wärme, dass sich in seiner Kehle ein gewaltiger Kloß bildete.

„Boerne, denkst du ... denkst du denn, wir könnten es irgendwie schaffen? Das mit uns?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Frank.“ Boernes Hand streichelte zaghaft seinen Rücken. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, aber ich möchte es sehr gerne noch einmal versuchen.“

„Ich auch!“ Ja, er wollte es auch nochmal versuchen, er wollte Boerne zurück haben, und vor allem wollte und konnte er sich jetzt nicht länger zusammenreißen. Er grub seine Hände in Boernes Haar, beugte sich vor, und küsste ihn.

Das hatte er so sehr vermisst. Er hatte es so unglaublich vermisst, Boerne zu küssen, Boernes weiche Lippen und seinen Bart zu spüren.

Sie taumelten einige Schritte durch das Büro, Boerne ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen, zog ihn mit sich, und er landete rittlings auf Boernes Schoss.

Er presste seine Lippen erneut auf Boernes, und der öffnete sofort seinen Mund für ihn. Sie küssten sich, wieder und wieder.

„Stopp, Frank.“ Boerne lachte leise. „Ich glaube, ich muss mal kurz Luft holen.“

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Boerne?“

„Jeden, den du möchtest.“

„Sei nicht zu streng zu Frau Haller, okay? Es ist nicht in Ordnung, was sie getan hat, aber ich bin ihr trotzdem dankbar.“ Sehr dankbar war er ihr. 

Boerne warf ihm einen Blick zu, den er nicht so recht deuten konnte. „Nein, keine Sorge, bin ich nicht.“

„Du, sag mal ... ist die halbe Stunde nicht schon vorbei?“

„Ja ...“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Frank, ich muss dir etwas sagen.“

„Was denn?“

„Ich ... habe Alberich für den Rest des Tages freigegeben.“

„Wie bitte?“ Hä? Freigegeben hatte er ihr?

„Weißt du, Alberich hat in den letzten Wochen immer wieder auf mich eingeredet. Ich solle doch nochmal das Gespräch mit dir suchen, ich wäre doch so unglücklich, sie sei sicher, dass du mich auch noch liebst ... Immer und immer wieder fing sie damit an. Sämtliche meiner Drohungen, sie für eine Minute in eines der Kühlfächer zu stecken, wenn sie das Thema nicht endlich unterlässt, blieben fruchtlos.“

„Und dann?“ Er hatte da plötzlich so eine leichte Ahnung ...

„Also, mein Computer und das Faxgerät haben vorhin wirklich kurz Probleme bereitet, wobei es sich um nichts Großes gehandelt hat und ich diese Probleme schnell hätte beheben können, aber ... ich wollte dich einfach so gerne sehen. Nun, und bevor du vorhin hier aufgetaucht hast, meinte Alberich, dass das doch eine gute Gelegenheit wäre, um mit dir zu reden ... Ich ... ich hatte jedoch Angst, dass du ein Gespräch ablehnen und aus meinem Büro rennen würdest ...“

Ja, vermutlich hätte er das getan, wenn er denn gekonnt hätte. „Und weiter?“

„Na ja, und dann hat Alberich vorgeschlagen, das Büro abzuschließen, und ich ... war einverstanden.“

„Ihr steckt also unter einer Decke! Ich glaub's ja nicht!“

„Bitte sei jetzt nicht wütend, Frank. Bitte nicht.“ Boerne drückte fest seine Hand. „Ich hatte doch nichts mehr zu verlieren.“

„Boerne ...“ Scheiße, er war schon wieder kurz davor, loszuheulen. „Nein, ich bin nicht wütend. Ich bin so verdammt glücklich!“ Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Boernes, und für einen Moment verharrten sie so regungslos.

„Boerne, so gerne ich bleiben würde, aber ich muss jetzt echt mal langsam wieder zurück in mein Büro und ein bisschen arbeiten.“ Etwas widerwillig erhob er sich von Boernes Schoss. 

„Ich hole dich nachher ab, okay?“

„Okay.“ 

Boerne kramte aus der Schreibtischschublade den Ersatzschlüssel raus, und schloss auf.

Thiel grinste. „Ihr seid echt zwei Schlitzohren, Frau Haller und du.“ Ein letzter Kuss, dann schnappte er sich die Berichte und ging.

 

Er radelte zurück ins Präsidium, und er war so glücklich. Ein kalter Wind blies ihm um die Ohren, und er was so unglaublich glücklich. Bald war Herbstanfang, und er würde den Herbst nicht allein verbringen.

 

Thiel ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl plumpsen. Noch nie hatte er den Feierabend so sehr herbei gesehnt wie heute. Noch nie kam ihm jede einzelne Stunde und Minute so quälend lange vor. Aber irgendwann war es dann geschafft, und er konnte gehen.

Boerne stand mit seinem Auto vor dem Präsidium und wartete auf ihn.

Sie lächelten sich zu.

Beschwingt lief er die letzten Meter, stieg ein und schnallte sich an. 

Dann fuhren sie nach Hause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein sehr hoffnungsvolles Kapitel. ♥ Demnächst folgt noch ein Epilog.


	17. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, ich habe die Geschichte noch vor der Ausstrahlung der neuen Folge fertig geschrieben! :-) Ich wünsche euch allen ganz viel Spaß heute Abend! Ich finde die Folge großartig und kann es kaum erwarten, sie nachher zum zweiten Mal zu gucken.

**_Etwa ein Jahr später_ **

 

Thiel wachte auf, öffnete seine Augen, und betrachtete die rechte Betthälfte, die leer war.  
Er lächelte. Ein Blick auf den Wecker bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass es noch ganz schön früh war, nämlich kurz vor sieben. Wunderte ihn aber nicht, dass Boerne bereits aufgestanden war, der war bestimmt mindestens genauso aufgeregt wie er selbst.

378\. Seit 378 Tagen waren Boerne und er wieder ein Paar. 378 Tage, die nicht immer einfach gewesen waren. 378 Tage, in denen sie gestritten und sich immer wieder versöhnt hatten. Ja, natürlich stritten sie nach wie vor öfter mal. Weil sie beide eben waren wie sie waren. Boerne hängte sich nach wie vor gerne in seine Fälle rein, klar, aber manchmal riss er sich mittlerweile tatsächlich auch zusammen und ließ es bleiben. Und wenn Thiel merkte, dass er wieder einmal kurz davor war, laut zu werden, atmete er ganz tief durch und zählte innerlich bis Fünf. Immer half das nicht, aber doch oft. Einfach waren die 378 Tage nicht immer gewesen, nein, aber sie hatten nie mehr darüber nachgedacht, sich zu trennen.  
Vor 107 Tagen hatten sie es gewagt und waren zusammengezogen, und heute würden sie noch einen Schritt weitergehen. Einen großen Schritt weiter.

Thiel schlug die Decke beiseite, schlafen konnte er jetzt eh auch nicht mehr.

 

Schmunzelnd stand er im Türrahmen der Küche, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und schaute Boerne dabei zu, wie er die Kaffeemaschine anwarf. „Na, so früh schon munter?“

Boerne drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du kennst doch deinen Vater, der taucht bestimmt bald hier auf, deswegen hielt ich es nicht für verkehrt, schon einmal Kaffee aufzustellen.“

„Aha.“ Er grinste breit. 

„Nun ja.“ Boerne räusperte sich. „In Wahrheit konnte ich vor lauter Nervosität nicht mehr schlafen.“

„Ich bin auch verdammt aufgeregt.“ Immer noch grinsend ging er auf Boerne zu und schloss seine Arme um ihn. „Und ich bin so verdammt glücklich.“

„Ich auch, Frank“, flüsterte Boerne lächelnd gegen seinen Mund.

Sie gaben sich ein kleines Küsschen, dann zog er Boerne noch etwas fester an sich. Und während er Boerne hielt, warf er über dessen Schulter hinweg einen Blick auf den gedeckten Tisch.

Logisch, dass die henkellose Tasse mit umgezogen war in Boernes Wohnung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe soo mitgelitten und mitgefühlt beim Schreiben, und ich freue mich jetzt so sehr für die beiden, seufz.
> 
> Als ich das Ende von cricris [Weg und Ziel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11911299/chapters/26914176) gelesen habe, musste ich mich sooo sehr auf meine Finger setzen. :-D Der Epilog war da in meinem Kopf schon fertig, und ich finde es total schön, dass Thiel und Boerne in beiden Geschichten heiraten. ♥
> 
> Ich danke allen Lesern für ihr Interesse an dieser Geschichte! Ich hoffe, das Ende zaubert allen ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht, darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen. :-) 
> 
> Vielen vielen Dank für die zahlreichen lieben Kommentare! ♥


End file.
